warriorscatsandclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tigerfoot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors:Cats and Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IceClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Faolan MacDuncan 18 (Talk) 19:25, July 7, 2012 No, I don't believe in punishment. You learn from your wrong doings. About the admin thing, it's not a matter of time really. You could become one tomorrow, honestly, but you need to work for it. To become one: 1.Badges don't matter 2. Help others 3. Use proper grammar 4. Spread the word about the wiki 5. Let me be able to trust you 6. Welcome people to the wiki They were in order of importance. Thank you for apologizing. For Roleplay, you can RP three cats per Clan, and you can only make another Clan if you ask. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes. You should leave a message on her talk page. I don't want another medicine cat, so if she says no, it's all yours. =D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 22:07, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't know. XD I will make you an admin IF you get ten more people on this wiki. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 23:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you don't need to ask when writing fanfics. :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tiger! How many peeps did you get on here again? Are you still trying? And, where are you? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 18:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't be sorry :D Bee happy! >3< XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 18:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and, I am going to make you a siggie. Any preferences? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 18:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay Tiger, go to your prefrences and put [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 19:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure :D You don't have to ask to do that. XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 13:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Im makin' you a rollback IF you are more active... Guess who? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 03:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Tiger! Do you want to become an apprentice of Project:Charart? Because I need to remove the ones one the pages because they were not properly made. I can redo them for you. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 16:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for welcoming me. I wanted to get Dawnheart in LavaClan, but I don't mind if I might have to change. Thanks (: Do I have to ask to do the roleplay? [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] thanks for the welcome! XD Nightwolf14 20:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Firepaw Hi. I noticed your comment on FrostClan, and since Fishclaw is in it, he can be Firepaw's mentor ;) Hiya Hi Tiger:) I had an idea about Sun and Dawnheart... Dawnheart and Fishclaw decides to not be mates anymore, so Dawnhearts runs to Sun, and tells him what happened :D I just need your permission, because Sun is your RP. Oops, sorry, I forgot to put my signature :P [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 15:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) hi [[User:Nightwolf14|'Nightwolf']][[User Talk:Nightwolf14|'14']] 13:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I like your idea better than mine :) My idea was Fishclaw wanted the kits, so they fight. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 20:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I', going to add that to my Fan Fic, if its ok ^^ [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 20:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey... It's Wolves, and I thought we should keep the story a surprise until its finished to make it better! Sure, I'll make you one. I'll give b'crat rights too; but make sure not to promote anyone without my permission. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 21:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Congrats on the new admin rights! Sorry I became one before, I wasn't expecting it. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Tiger, where are you? This wiki needs help! Please please please please please get more users on here and be active!!! I'm stripping your rights if you can't be active. Reply today. Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path 20:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi again :) I noticed you were on the Survivors wiki, do you want to also join mine? (:) [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here it's not very good, I hope you can help make it better. Chat? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) RP then? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I have to take away your rights. On a popular wiki you'd get away with it, but this is the farthest from it. Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path 01:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Check out October's new RP Clans! ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 03:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is being abandoned. If you would like to continue to roleplay, please join this wiki-The Warrior Cat Roleplay Wiki Thanks! Silverfang[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''May StarClan Light Your Path]] 01:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Potatoez =3